


New Adventures

by incredible_fish



Series: Pokemon Trainer Daniel's Smut-filled Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gets a bit sappy, Lovey-dovey sex, M/M, Oral Sex, They're actually bi but it's hard to say that out of context, Top Lopunny, and it's guy on guy so it doesn't matter here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: A trainer and his Lopunny arrive in Galar for the first time looking for some new adventures.(First fic. Criticisms welcome, but not necessary. I'm no good at summaries.)
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Trainer Daniel's Smut-filled Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	New Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, trying some stuff. Sorry if it gets a bit wordy for anybody's tastes, just working on my world-building. The smut happens around half-way through if you'd like to skip straight there. Enjoy!

_ Another day, another battle _ , Daniel thought to himself. As the last of the Lass’s seemingly endless Wooloo fell, the young trainer found himself wondering not why this young girl thought that six of the same Pokemon counted as a well rounded team. Instead he found himself trying to discern the exact purpose of this little trip. Galar was a nice place, to be sure, an exciting departure for somebody who had lived in a little town like Twinleaf all his life. This, perhaps, is why the spontaneous nature of this lonesome outing to the other side of the world was more than a little disorienting to the otherwise coolheaded Daniel. 

A little over two weeks prior, Daniel was going about a rather typical day. The same day that he’d been having since finishing his little adventure 3 years ago, he realized. Just as he began to wonder if he should take up another gym challenge in a new region, his mother had burst into his room announcing that she’d miraculously won a free trip to the Galar region. Perhaps his mom had noticed his lack of motivation as of late and sought to revitalize her son’s adventurous spirit. Perhaps she merely wanted to give Daniel room to spread his wings, find new purpose in a far off region away from her influence. Or maybe she got lucky and won a raffle she completely forgot about and, rather than adjust any of her pre-existing plans, pawned the opportunity for new experiences off to her son. 

Daniel decided to push these thoughts out of his head for the time being. If this really was to be a new adventure, he’d make the most of it by not allowing his previous boredom streak to hinder any of his inhibitions. The Lass had just turned away after handing over the prize money when Daniel’s Lopunny hopped back over to his trainer’s side. 

“Poor girl’s pockets must have been light enough without us around, huh Bonnie?” Daniel mused as he looked over the rather pitiful amount of cash the other trainer had coughed up. 

“I know, I felt so bad for those cute little puffballs. Good thing they’re so fluffy, made it easy to pull my punches.” Bonnie shrugged. “Still, what else can you expect from a brand new gym challenge, right? Besides, you still got plenty saved from our last adventure, so don’t go acting like we’re living off the land or something.”

Daniel stifled his chuckle. “Fair enough. Still, I hope we find some tougher trainers soon. That was barely a warm up, and I know for a fact that you and Goji both have been itching for some real battles.” The trainer thought back to how his Lopunny and Tyranitar had taken to sparring in the backyard ever since his last gym challenge ended. It was good practice, to be sure, but Daniel could always tell when those two were getting antsy. Fighting the same opponent over and over couldn’t have been doing either of them any favors, so he was desperate to satisfy their urge for a challenge.

“Eh, the big lug and I waited this long for something new, we can wait a little longer for a real fight. Besides, I’m kinda liking the change of scenery. Been a while since we’ve been someplace new and exciting, right babe?” Bonnie leaned into his trainer with a smile that transitioned quickly from innocent to sultry when he reached a hand back to grope his master’s behind through his skin-tight pants. “So much time for  _ just the two of us. _ ” 

Daniel was suddenly very grateful that the other trainer had decided to make a hasty retreat after their battle. Not that he minded Bonnie's hands-on nature, only that they were still technically in public. “Yeah, yeah, keep it together til we get back to the hotel, alright? I’m just as excited as you are for our  _ alone time _ , believe me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Daniel and Bonnie had first met, the young trainer would have been lying if he claimed to have ignored the part of his Pokedex’s entry that detailed the infamously high libido of the Buneary line. To say he was worried was an understatement. Human/Pokemon relationships weren’t unheard of or even frowned upon anymore, especially not since the Sinnoh Champion herself openly embraced the topic when she admitted publicly to engaging in intercourse with nearly her entire team. What had worried Daniel, however, was merely helping Bonnie to satisfy these urges. As all teens before him, Daniel was insecure about his looks and rampant hormones did nothing to help, of course. He wasn’t incredibly certain of his own orientation at the time, and coupled with his less-than-masculine physique it was safe to say that the poor, young trainer was a bit nervous about both his love life and finding a suitable outlet for his newest Pokemon’s passionate nature. 

It hadn’t taken long for Bonnie and Daniel to forge enough of a bond for Bonnie to evolve. While overjoyed for his friend’s newest accomplishment, it had also immediately rekindled the young trainer’s anxiety over finding a good mate for his partner. However, these fears were quelled just as quickly as they had sprouted on the very same night as Bonnie’s evolution. They had made camp just outside Veilstone city and the whole team had turned in for the night, or so Daniel had though. Just before he himself had fallen asleep, he heard shuffling and noticed Bonnie making his way away from camp. The trainer made sure to carefully follow his Pokemon, wondering what had prompted Bonnie to make such a retreat. Daniel soon got his answer as he came upon a small, moonlit clearing. Bonnie leaned against one of the trees, one hand below his waist and the other pressing a familiar pair of boxers to the young Lopunny’s face. Daniel was stunned, unable to process the scene until he heard the Pokemon mutter his name.

“Daniel… yousmellsonice fuckfuckfu…” The hand working Bonnie’s tool sped up as the Pokemon was clearly reaching his limit already, months of pent up lust and confused feelings spilling out from his mouth and his leaking member. 

Upon hearing his own name Daniel went from stunned to shocked, failing to stifle a gasp as he tripped over his own feet and fell from his hidden position right into Bonnie’s line of sight. Both Trainer and Pokemon’s eyes widened and locked, Bonnie mimicking Daniel and losing balance as he too fell to the ground mere inches from his friend. The situation was made even more awkward by the fact that the two had somehow managed to end up positioned so that Daniel laid at Bonnie’s feet, in direct sight of the Pokemon’s genitals. The trainer couldn’t even resist for a second to gaze upon his best friend’s towering erection (as it took up half his vision and prevented him from staring directly at his Pokemon’s face), and immediately his face went bright red. It took all his willpower to pry his eyes away from the impressive display of virility back to Bonnie’s face, only to find his partner in a similar state of distress. Hands covered Bonnie’s face, still flush with equal parts arousal and embarrassment, the Pokemon unable to find the strength to meet his trainer’s gaze. Realizing that his friend and partner’s current state was because of him, and with a sudden heat rising in both chest and pants, Daniel decided to follow his instincts and drew closer to his beloved Pokemon. Tenderly, he grasped Bonnie’s hands with his own, slowly moved them out of the way, and locked lips without a second thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years had passed since that day, and the rest of their adventure had been filled with both romantic evenings and passionate fuckings. That is, until Daniel had made his way through the elite four and lost the final round to Cynthia. Truth be told, neither he nor his team were unsatisfied with the end result, and the trainer knew he could always train and challenge the Champion once more. However, Daniel decided to leave his Sinnoh adventure there and headed back home. Unfortunately, the young trainer had forgotten that he did not, in fact, live alone, meaning that he and his new boyfriend’s favorite pastime of railing each other until they couldn’t walk had to be put on hold. While he knew his mother wouldn’t exactly object to his lover, he was still too embarrassed to even entertain the thought of telling her. That, and he also dreaded the thought of his dear mother having to listen to him being fucked silly in the room above. So the two resigned themselves to taking a “day trip” every week to the lake just outside town to enjoy some quality alone time. Even with this brief respite, Daniel knew Bonnie's needs were only barely being fulfilled. His partner always insisted not to fret about it, but the trainer could tell whenever Bonnie was eagerly anticipating their day out. 

In the end, Daniel ended up silently thanking Arceus for this trip, though he took a while to really conclude what he was most thankful for; a break from the monotony or the chance for him and Bonnie to cut loose again. Either way he was grateful for this opportunity, and even more grateful that, in spite of Bonnie’s ceaseless groping, they had managed to successfully navigate back to the Motostoke hotel undetected. Upon taking one look inside and seeing the lobby packed to the brim with other trainers and visitors alike, however, Daniel and Bonnie agreed it was best to put the horny ‘mon back into his Pokeball. Bonnie was good at hiding his growing erection on neigh-deserted back streets, not so much in a densely populated lobby. Besides, both knew they’d have more than enough time to themselves once they got to their room. 

Before Daniel could even close the door, Bonnie escaped his ball and catapulted onto the rather generously-sized bed. The trainer couldn’t help but wonder if that was a deliberate choice by hotel furnishers, however any further ponderings on the implications of a queen-sized bed in a single person room were wiped clean from his mind when he laid eyes on what was waiting for him on said bed. Bonnie had taken the liberty of sprawling out across the bed, hands planted comfortably behind his head and legs spread nice and wide to display his prideful member. Daniel never ceased to be amazed at his boyfriend’s cock. His heart began to beat faster and he absent-mindedly licked his lips. His mind already dulled by the atmosphere of the room, the trainer only cared to slip off his shoes and pants before slipping onto the bed with his lover. Already raring to go himself, Daniel took a moment to restrain the urge to gag himself in one-go and instead admire the object of his lust. Humanoid in shape, Bonnie’s cock was a dark pink and disproportionately large for such a relatively short Pokemon. Nearly eight inches in length and only half-mast, the young man continued to marvel for only a moment more before deciding his plan of action.  _ Sure we could just get straight to it _ , he mused, _ but I want to make it special tonight _ . 

Bonnie's patience was something to be admired, considering how eager he was just minutes before. Truth be told, as much as he and Daniel both shared the urge to fuck like animals immediately, they also shared a desire to make the other feel loved tonight. As such, it came with no complaints when the young man made the choice to approach and pass the growing tower of flesh between Bonnie's legs and instead met the mon’s lips with his own. They reveled in their closeness, moaning into each others’ mouths, all the while both trainer and mon grew stiffer below the waist. Daniel took the time during their passion-filled make-out session to remove the frilly panites he’d been wearing (at the request of Bonnie, naturally) and freed his own length, already beading precum. Just as that was done, so too was the kiss. Bonnie slipped his hands under Daniel’s shirt to assist him in finishing his miniature strip-tease, letting his fingers linger on his love’s chest even after the apparel had been discarded. 

Now it was Bonnie’s turn to take in his partner, and he was in heaven. His trainer had matured into a deliciously soft yet lean figure as he hit the cusp of adulthood. The mon silently thanked his creator that the two had similar builds and heights, though the sight of a Lopunny nearly a foot taller than average attracted more than their fair share of attention. Conversely, Daniel was rather short for a young man his age, though he still managed to be a head taller than Bonnie. As far as he knew, the trainer held no complaints about his height, and Bonnie was sure that they were both ecstatic that they could still easily taste the other’s lips while in locked hips. Snapping his thoughts back to the present, Bonnie’s hands roamed his loving trainer’s body. Aimless wandering, however, this was not, as the horny hare was well-versed in all his beloved’s sweet spots. Sharp gasps filled the room as Bonnie’s fingers continued their expedition across Daniel’s body, from graceful strokes across his thighs to the near manhandling of his soft chest. The mon’s teasing gradually died down once he had become satisfied that the two of them were sufficiently aroused by now. No words needed, the two pressed their members against one another, each taking in the other’s arousal. At full length, Bonnie topped out at a whopping 15 inches long. Daniel’s own member was still impressive by human standards, just under 10 inches to his name. Both members throbbed against one another as both the lovers’ breathing and heartbeats began to sync up to one another. The whole time they had never broken eye contact, and Daniel intended to keep it that way. 

Still lost in each other’s gaze, Daniel slowly slid down and away until his face was less than an inch from Bonnie's cock. Inhaling his boyfriend’s scent, he could feel the lust radiating from the idol of virility before him. Precum was practically oozing from Bonnie's cumslit, and once again Daniel licked his lips. Once more he kissed his lover, only this time he met the head of Bonnie's cock. 

“Fuuuuuuck….” Bonnie groaned as Daniel worked the head of his shaft. It took every ounce of self-control the Lopunny possessed to resist the urge to grab his trainer’s head and sheath himself inside that lovely throat. Instead he merely gripped the sheets beneath him and let his trainer take care of him. While his instincts loved the quick-shot nature of a rough fuck, Bonnie's romantic side absolutely adored this foreplay. “Have I ever told you how much I love the way you suck cock baby?” 

Daniel’s only answer was a soft-drawn out moan around Bonnie’s cock that made the mon shiver in delight. Daniel was well practiced in pleasuring his lover’s member with his own oral ministrations, which was made infinitely easier by his lack of a gag reflex (something they had discovered and abused in earnest 3 years ago). He knew how much Bonnie loved it when he moaned on his dick, but he also knew to do so just often enough to coax more of his beloved’s mouth-watering pre-seed out. Practically milking his boyfriend, Daniel was in his own paradise. Tempted to finish him off and taste the real deal, he instead withdrew the leaking member from his mouth.

“Mmmm…?” Bonnie was drawn out of his blowjob-induced daze by the sudden chill of the open air on his exposed penis. He opened his mouth to inquire what his lovely boyfriend had planned, but was cut off by a single finger pressed to his lips. 

“Let’s make it a big finish, ok love?” Daniel’s words made Bonnie’s heart soar, and for a moment he felt himself get even harder as he realized exactly what his lover wanted. 

Sufficiently lubed with a mix of spit and pre, Daniel rose up til he was nearly standing above Bonnie's member. The two instinctually reach for the other, locking fingers as Daniel lowered himself until his lover’s thick headed member was kissing his entrance. A moment to relax was all he needed, and soon Bonnie found himself slowly being sheathed inside his trainer. Daniel bit his lower lip as he slid carefully yet purposefully down his boyfriend’s shaft until, at last, he bottomed out. 

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Daniel took a moment to adjust to the throbbing member now bulging his tummy. Once that moment had ended, Daniel rose on his knees to begin, however Bonnie had different plans. Deciding his other half had done enough of the heavy lifting, he moved his still locked hands to Daniel’s hips and met eyes once more. In that instant Bonnie arched his own hips and thrust back into his lover, sheathing himself once more. 

“Hnngh-” was all that came out of the stunned man’s mouth as Bonnie began to piston in and out of him rapidly. Their hands became unbound as Daniel sought to steady himself for the relentless onslaught of passionate thrusts. While unexpected, he couldn’t have thought of a better time than this.

“Sorry hun, I just felt a little bad letting you do all the work. Don’t worry though,” Bonnie hilted himself firmly and paused a moment, “Daddy’s gonna make you squeal nice an’ loud.” 

His lover’s eyes went wide when Bonnie's assault resumed, with more ferocity than before. To say his ass was being brutalized was an understatement, but Daniel wouldn’t have it any other way. His only hope was that he would still be able to walk without a cane come morning. 

For minutes this endured, Bonnie's thrusts quite literally pushing the breath out of his beloved and warping his every exhale into moans of delight. The only thing that was left now was the big finish, and Bonnie felt a familiar swelling in his balls.

“Babe… gonna....” Bonnie gave as much warning as he could, though based on the drool-addled look on his significant other’s face, he probably only barely registered the message. Luckily, it was easy to tell that the trainer was getting close as well due to the increasing vice-like grip on Bonnie's dick. 

With one last grunt of effort Bonnie threw his hands behind Daniel’s head, drew him into a kiss, and fully sheathed himself inside his beloved. Daniel moaned into the kiss as he felt the first rope of cum practically punch his gut, followed by the second and the third….

With the first jet of cum hit him squarely in the prostate, the young trainer couldn’t help but follow his love’s lead and began his own orgasm. The two’s lips stayed pressed together as they rode out their orgasms, almost matching each other in volume as Daniel’s belly bulge began to grow and his own cum pooled between them. Soon, however, both had finished, the evidence of their passion gluing both their chests and their groins together. 

“Haaahh… fuck…” was all Bonnie managed to squeeze out, all but exhausted after emptying himself into his lover.

“Mmmm…” Daniel moaned once more as he enjoyed the feeling of his beloved’s seed packed firmly inside with his length. “I love you, Bon-bon.”

“I love you too, Danny.” 

The two shared one final kiss as they drifted off into sleep, still locked in each other’s arms. They’d probably come to regret not cleaning up in the morning, however.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was me mostly practicing my world-building and my narrative writing. I also have absolutely no idea how to properly end a story, so leave any suggestions for that if you so desire. Hope you enjoyed this first attempt, I hope to churn out some other fics with these same characters eventually.


End file.
